The Accident
by DOOLloverGLEEK
Summary: Will get's into and accident, who's there to help him? Dr Kiriakis. But he might have a greater impact on him then you think:). Rated T just incase. I dont own anything just my writing skill's:)
1. The Meeting

The Accident

Beep, Beep, Beep was all I could hear, where was I? All I could remember was a bright flash and then nothing. I tried to open my eyes at first but when I opened them I immediately shut them for the fear that I might go blind that very instant. I blinked a couple of times to try to get my vision stabled once I did I took a look around the room to try to get a visual to where I actually was. I could pretty much understand that I was in fact, in a hospital, which I knew but the thing that I couldn't really understand was why? "Look who's up" a lady in pink nurse scrubs said while walking towards me. "Are you ok, do you have any pain?" "No, I'm fine but can you please tell me why I'm here" "Well…" she bit her lip "you were in a car accident I don't know all of what happen but all that I know is that you lost a lot of blood and that you broke your arm, the doctor will be with you in a minute." What the hell was going on? All of a sudden the most gorgeous doctor I had ever seen walks in. I notice that he has these eyes that look like warm, pure honey orbs that seem to have a spec of brown. His smile was as white as the room; his hair, short, having many shades of brown in each single strand, "Hi Will I'm Dr Kiriakis ."

"H-hi Dr kiriakis, will you please explain to me as to why the hell I'm in here?" "Sure, well you were in a car accident" "well that I know but how?" "You were driving your car and someone ran a red light you swung around, and hit another car, you broke your arm and now here you are." said a bit to cheery for the moment at hand." I'm here to check up on you to see how you've been since you woke up and to see if it's ok to release you." "Ok" "Great, did you feel any pain when you woke up" "Umm just that my head hurt and my arm but other than that not really." "Ok here", touches my hand to move my arm to see if there is any pain. All of a sudden this flash of energy rushes throughout my body. What the hell was that I thought to myself? Well it apparently wasn't much speaking on the fact that he didn't do anything about it. So he kept on asking me questions like what I remember blah, blah, blah. Then all of a sudden he stopped, I noticed that something was wrong but I just didn't know what. So I asked him "Umm is something wrong?" What, oh no, nothing's wrong, just give me a minute, ok." I responded with an ok as he jolted out of the room.

**Sonny's POV of This Very Moment:** What the hell was that? Why am I acting like this? This is so confusing. Should I go back in there, well of course I have to go back in there I'm his fucking doctor! Ok pull it together Sonny just go in and get it over with. Dear Lord please help me.

Shit I need to call EJ

(Ring, Ring)

William where the bloody hell have you've been, you've been gone for three days

I know I'm sorry, I got in an accident I broke my arm and I lost a lot of blood, their releasing me right now so I'll be at the office in about three hours.

I'll go ahead and send you a driver I don't think it's safe for you to drive, what hospital are you at?

Baylor in Miami Florida I'll send you the address, and thanks EJ I'll be at work as soon as possible

Ok, take care Will

Bye. gets back in and gets Will ready to go sign everything to get released.

"Is everything ok doctor?" "Yah, let's go and get you checked out"

"Abi can you please get me the file of William Horton" "Sonny did you just say Wil-""Oh my God, Abi what are you doing here I thought you were in Salem" "No I got a job transfer, why aren't you in Salem" "Umm I guess it didn't get across to everyone that I moved out to Florida to work with EJ." "**You what,** William Robert Horton I know that I am not your mother and I'm sure as hell she's already asked you this but are you on crack, did someone slip you something cau-"Oh ha-ha-ha I'll tell you why I'm doing this Abigail it's because I needed to get away from my ex from my mom and basically everyone who pisses me off so if you could go get my God damn file so I can get out of this hell hole and go do my job that would be very appreciated!" "Fine but we are not done with this conversation" "Oh but we are" before she could hear his response she left to get his file.

Ok what the hell just happened, Sonny thought to himself. "Umm, so, what just happened?" "I'll tell you what that was, that was my cousin being the most annoying thi-. Wait did he just say cousin? "Did you just say cousin?" "Umm, yah why?" "Oh my God I know exactly what you mean she can be an annoying little bitch sometimes but I still love her to death." Abi walks in on both of them giving each other a quizzical look. "So I guess you guys figured it out…. YAY." "Why didn't I know that he was your cousin" "Well I didn't know that you were going to be here and I didn't know he was going to be your damn doctor." "So how are you guys related" well Sonny's parents are my Uncle Justin and Aunt Adrianne" "and how are you guys related." It's very hard to explain, but were still related" "Ok, well thank you for the folder Abi you may go back to your office" "thanks Sonny, see you later Will. "See yah, so Sonny that's a cute name" "what?" Shit did I just say that out loud? "Yes you did Will" "Shit". "Thanks Will, that's cool that you and I have Abi as a cousin"" Yah I guess so" Well why don't we get these paper's filed out so you can go home? "I guess so" "Great"

Sonny takes me to his office to fill out the required information for me to be able to go back home. The atmosphere changes in an instant from a warm vibe to a cold and awkward one. It was so strange, as Sonny started to get all of the paper work done for me to sign he decides that very instant to bend over to tie his damn shoe. If it were to get anymore awkward I don't know what I'll do. "Hey Will are you ok" scratch that know it's a lot more awkward. My face flushed bright scarlet. Did he know I was staring oh my God I think I'm going to pass out, please say something? "Are you ok" "hum, oh, yah yah I'm fine it's just a little warm in here. " "Oh, well do you need me to turn on the air conditioning?" "Oh no I'll be fine," _I hope_.

I was almost done filling out the paper work when all of a sudden this guy comes in to give something to Sonny. "Hey Sonny I got some stuff for your meeting tomorrow" "oh hey Brian yah if you could just set them on my desk Id appreciate it immensely," Sonny said without looking up. "Sonny before I forget to ask you would you like to go get lunch with me tomorrow?" "Thanks Brian but no" for some reason I was very glad that he said no. "Are you sure it'll be fun" "I said no" "are yo-" "he said no, now would you be so kind and get your ass out of here so we can finish where we left off, thank you." Brian just looked at me with his jaw dropped almost hitting the floor, I responded with a devilish smirk.

**Sonny's POV of This Very Moment:** Did he just tell Brian no? Did he just stand up for me? Oh my gosh I'm one-hundred percent turned on right now.

When he left I decide to apologize for my outburst. "I'm so sorry Sonny; I don't know what came over me." "It's ok Will, and thanks, he just never can take a hint." "Apparently not, I have one question, you don't have to answer it, but I'm just curious." "Ok shoot" "well why didn't you say yes?" _"Shit there it is damn"_ well for one he's an ass, two I'm not interested and three I'm interested in someone else. I wonder who it is. Is it me? "Yes" shit I said that out loud wait, what. "Yes Will I'm interested in you." _Oh there it is._

"You're interested in me but why?" he started to open his mouth but then shut it trying to find the right words. "Well", he scratched the back of his neck in desperation to find the right words. "Well it's pretty simple I mean your cute, you seem really nice and we kind of had that weird moment a while ago I mea-" "You felt that too?" "What oh yah I mea-" I decided to kiss Sonny to, one make him shut-up and two, to get the point across that I really like him too.

"Wow, so you like me to I guess huh?" "Well duh" "So I was wondering if, umm you would like to go on a date with me this Saturday." "I would love to Sonny" great, Will are you done with that" "yah here hold on one second, here you go" "thanks Will and thanks for agreeing to go on the date." "You're more than welcome." I lean towards Sonny to give him a peck on the check and then grab a pen and write my number on his hand. "Text me your number and were we should meet" "See you later Will and be safe" "I will."

**TBC**


	2. New Day

Ch.2

As Sonny wakes up to go to work, he starts thinking about Will. He starts thinking about his eyes, his nose and oh god his lips, when all of a sudden his phone starts going off. Well speak of the devil…. Hey babe so are we still on for tonight? Yeah, are you? Totally, hey aren't you supposed to be at work? Yeah I was just leaving. Ok, you go to work or you'll be late, Ok I'll see you tonight, love you. Love you too Sonny.

When I get to the hospital I see Abi, so I walk up to her. Hey cuz, hi Sonny so how's Will. Fantastic, actually we kind of started dating…. You what! Please don't be mad… What I'm not mad this is fantastic. What? Well yeah I'm happy for the both of you, Will really needs someone, especially now. Thanks Abi, well I better get to work, late.


End file.
